1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless and long distance carriers, Internet service providers (ISPs), and information content delivery services/providers and long distance carriers. More particularly, it relates to location services for the wireless industry.
2. Background of Related Art
The Location Interoperability Forum (LIF), the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) Forum, and 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) have attempted to define an area trigger via Application Protocol Interfaces (APIs) specific to these groups.
The problem with the above solutions is that they are not well defined or do not implement schemes that would permit functionality to support area watching features such as are provided by the present invention.